


Honeymoon & Suitcases

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Honeymoon & Suitcases

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith sits at the hotel balcony overlooking the sea. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, leaving streaks of gold and orange in its wake as it kisses the earth goodbye. He watches the way the water push and pull in its hypnotic dance as the seagulls fly over the waves. 

He feels at peace. 

Until…

  
"Quiznak!" Lance cries from the bedroom, the sound startling the perfect harmony Keith had settled down to appreciate. He can hear him gritting his teeth, cursing under his breath, swearing in Spanish and overall killing the mood. "Shut, you stupid dumb thing!"

Keith sighs heavily though a smile tugs at his lips. He shakes his head, slowly standing from his chair and approaching the open window. He leans against it, crossing his arms as he takes in the chaos of Lance's packing techniques. 

Right now he's sitting on top of their suitcase, trying to shut it though in vain. 

  
"Lance," he calls gently and his husband lifts his eyes to him, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple. "You're going to break the suitcase like that."

"This damn thing doesn't shut," Lance says bouncing a little and trying once again to zip it. "Why doesn't it shut?"

"Maybe because you insist on taking the hotel's robes?" Keith offers taking a step towards him.

"They are the softest thing I've ever had covering my body," Lance says, tucking inside the case what seems to be the sleeve of one of Lance's shirts. "And you know my body has sensitive skin. I need them in my life."

Keith kneels down in front of Lance and helps him with the zipper. When it doesn't move, Lance huffs out a nasty word in Spanish, throwing his hands in the air. His face is turning red from frustration, his sun-kissed freckles standing out more prominently. 

"Okay, give me some space," Keith says sitting down on the suitcase with Lance, both of them adding their weight to the lid and pressing it down. 

They move the zipper, painfully slow but efficiently and when the suitcase was finally shut, they just lean against each other, both panting from the effort. 

Lance's hand comes to pat Keith on the shoulder and he turns to see his husband's lopsided grin as he looks at him from under his eyelashes.

"We make a good team," he comments and quickly kisses him on the cheek before standing up and landing Keith a hand. "Packing is all done. Shall we have dinner first?"

"Sounds good," Keith replies accepting Lance's hand and hoisting himself up. He uses Lance's waist as support when gravity seems to want to claim him back again and feels his husband's hands grabbing tightly. Then he's face to face with those unfathomable blue eyes that always make him weak and he's leaning forward for a proper kiss.

When he pulls away, Lance's rosy blush is soft and almost innocent, a giddy expression doting his tan skin. It makes Keith's chest triple in size to accommodate the swelling of his heart.

"Okay, let's go eat then," Lance says stepping away from Keith's hands and ready to leave their hotel room.

"Let me get my jacket," Keith turns to the chair where he normally leaves his jacket hanging and halts, confusion shifting his features. "Where's my jacket?"

He turns to Lance who had stopped mid-stride and who spins slowly on his heels with a sheepish expression. 

"Er... I kinda forgot and I... it's already in the…" he points to the suitcase, biting his lip before looking back at Keith guiltily. 

"Lance!"


End file.
